


Pratiqué (L'archive de magnus)

by grossferatu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Français | French, Gen, Weirdness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: In order to practice my French I'm writing brief snippets in French about our favorite idiots.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Pratiqué (L'archive de magnus)

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me. I'm a french Canadian who hasn't taken French in seven years.

Elias n'a pas besoin de parler. Il sourit, ses lèvres bleues, et ferme ses yeux. 

"Elias." Jon veut lui parler, mais il ne peut trouver aucun mot. Il écoute les battements de leurs cœurs. "S'il te plait, j'peux pas..."

Elias se lève, son sourire plus menacent. 

"Jon," il interrompt l'autre homme. "Cela n'est pas un problème de 'pouvoir.' C'est un problème de volonté. Et je sais que tu veux protéger tes amies, ton amoureux, les pauvres humains qui se trouve piégé ici, aux centre du pouvoir de l'Oeil" Son sourire se cache, et il s'assit. "Tu ne pourras pas les protéger si tu te prives."


End file.
